Taboo
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: It is considered a forbidden act and yet Nev'ka just can't help himself. This is what happens when a Yautja becomes too curious for his own good. Rated M for a reason.
1. Taboo

_**Alternate Universe of The Hunt Series  
Somewhere in Washington State  
**__**October 10th, 2004**_

___Warning: Sexual themes read at your own risk._

Honored Warrior Nev'ka had stumbled upon the small ooman home purely by accident. He hadn't even been looking for prey as he traveled the small forest that made up this part of the planet. It was because of the untainted life coming from the tall trees and forest floor that always brought him back to this small planet. It was the only one of its kind this side of the galaxy. By pure luck, the planet was the perfect distance from the scorching heat of its sun to allow life to flourish on such a small planet. So much unlike his homeland. The planet he came from was a barren wasteland, with it being much too close to its suns to grow any life other than what they were able to culture with their advanced technology. Of course, his body had been built for such heat, thriving in desert lands and humid climates. But there was something about the cool breeze that barely registered through his thermal suit that tickled him in a way.

He had opted to travel with the newest batch of Youngblood's, taking them to their first Chiva and dropping them off on the other side of the planet to brave their first trial against Kiande Amedha. Nev'ka, had taken his own pod then, ignoring the reproachful look of Elder M'dli-te and set coordinates to the part of the word that was filled with wilderness.

Now Nev'ka was no scientist. He did not travel the solar system searching for new plant life or species and documenting his discoveries. He was a born and bred hunter. He loved the thrill of the hunt. But today he was not planning on hunting any oomans, or other indigenous life that lived on this planet. He just wanted to enjoy a moment of peace.

He had been traveling by trees for hours, hopping amongst the branches and startling birds from their perch as he flew passed them. His cloaking shield kept him hidden from sight. Anyone, Ooman or not, would not see him nor hear him as he traveled through the forest. He had a good cycle or two before the Youngbloods would be able to prove themselves during their Chiva but that was of course if they survived it. It seemed more and more Youngbloods were dying during their Chivas, showing a lack in discipline during their training. The clan had high hope for the three Yautja's today though. The Three sons of M'dli-te were a promising trio. They would make a great addition to the clan once they were Blooded. They would then become the aspirations for all other Youngbloods after them.

Nev'ka came to a stop, perching on the branch of a tall thick tree. His talons gouged into the bark of its trunk as he leaned over to peer down at the mammals traveling below him. He had no idea what they were called, having never really taken the time before now to study the wildlife on this planet. The pack of mammals were grazing under the tree he stood crouched in, seemingly unaware of his presence. They stood on four legs, their long necks bent low to allow them to graze from the grass on the forest floor. There were three of them in total he counted. One stood the largest, the antlers on its head spanning several feet in width and was impressive in their height.

_Its hide would make a nice loincloth,_ he clicked to himself. He wondered if its meat would taste any good.

Cocking his head to the side, he considered changing his mind on hunting. It wouldn't be much effort to kill the mammal and bring it back to the pod he had taken to get here. The larger shuttle that had brought them to this planet would be by to pick him up eventually. He would have plenty of time to skin it and tan the hide into leather and store its meat in the pod to keep it fresh.

Turning his attention to the other two mammals grazing with the buck, he noted one to be smaller, a female perhaps and then a youngling that didn't dare drift to far from its mother. Only the buck would be considered worthy prey.

Before Nev'ka could decide what he wanted to do however, a loud shot pierced the air, echoing through the woods and startling the mammals from their serene moment. Nev'ka watched as the female and youngling darted off into the trees, their legs carrying them swiftly, much faster than he had anticipated them to be able to move. It wasn't until then that he realized that only the female and youngling had run off. Turning his gaze back to the buck, he spotted it lying on its side with the back legs twitching in its final death throws. Switching to infrared, Nev'ka watched as the body was beginning to cool already and felt disappointment cloud his thoughts.

"There we go," a gentle voice called out.

Nev'ka listened to the approach of an ooman, the main species that inhabited this planet. Yautjas came from all over to hunt the prized prey, adding their skulls and spines to their trophy wall. He watched as a new heat signature entered the clearing below him.

"Well at least I won't go hungry this winter," the ooman mused to itself. "Now let's get you back home shall we."

_Is the ooman speaking to me or the mammal,_ he wondered. Either one seemed rather insane. For one, the ooman would not be able to see him as he stood rather still on the tree branch above it. And second, the mammal was dead, it could not speak back to it.

Nev'ka cocked his head to the other side, finding himself curious about this strange ooman. Changing out of inferred, Nev'ka zoomed in on the ooman to get a closer look. His hopes of maybe hunting the ooman were dashed when he realized it was female. As females could breed strong prey for Yautja's their kind were off limits. He wondered if this rule was the same for oomans. The ooman had killed the male buck only, allowing the female and youngling to escape.

Maybe there were more similarities between their species than he had first thought. He watched as the female tied the buck with a rope which she slung over her slender shoulder and began to drag back in the direction she had come from. Curious, Nev'ka followed the female, but stuck to the trees for his means of travel. He remained stealthy, not even disturbing nesting birds as he traveled from tree branch to tree branch. The female was none the wiser, not even bothering to look up or over her shoulder. If she had she would have seen the warped image of his cloaked body following close behind her.

Nev'ka stumbled upon the ooman home by surprise. He had not even realized oomans lived in seclusion. From all his time hunting their species, he had found that they lived in very populated areas much like a hive would. This made him more curious, wondering why the female deferred from the rest of her kind.

The home was a one story building, small in nature as it seemed to only house the female. Music played from an open window and as the female reached the porch that lined the front of her home, began to hum to the soft melody playing.

Nev'ka crouched on the limb of a tree that lined the clearing that surrounded the home. He was hidden by the shade of the tree, so even if the female looked right at him, she could not have seen him. He watched as the female strung the buck up on her porch and began to clean and dress her kill.

He purred at the sight, watching her careful work as she clean the mammal of its organs and blood, before skinning it. She made work of the hide and he could see for one of her size the hide could be used as a blanket of sorts. Tossing his head, Nev'ka decided he was not disappointed any longer for losing the opportunity of killing the buck. The female made sure to use as much of it as possible, more than he would have even bothered to use. The mammal would have gone to waste had he taken his chance to kill it.

After the female finished, she clean the mess and made sure to dispose of the remains properly so as to not attract any unwanted predators. If she only knew that she had already gained one predator's attention, she might not have gone out that morning to hunt.

Once the female disappeared inside her home, Nev'ka leaped from his perch upon the branch, his knees bending at he did so and his legs absorbed the impact of his landing. Straightening, he started for the home. He paused outside a window, peering in through the glass to get a closer look. The female moved about the place as if she were on a mission. He followed her about, albeit not as closely as he would have liked. She moved from room to room, taking care of the meat and cleaning the tools she had used on the buck.

Time passed and soon darkness began to descend upon him and yet Nev'ka did not taken shelter. The female was rather interesting in her simple life, reminding him much of a Yautja's choice of livelihood. She hunted for trophies and food much like his own kind did, while living a very solitary life. He had stayed all day to see if anyone joined her, but no one had.

The female had made herself a meal, completely butchering the steaks in his opinion by cooking them over the stove. Strange though, as the smells from the cooked meat had been rather tantalizing to his sensitive taste buds. He had smelled nothing like it before and wondered if the steaks had come from the buck she had killed that morning, or from another kill perhaps?

After eating, the female began preparation for bed. He watched as she went into the bathroom to change into different skins, ones not as bulky and warm as the skins she had worn all day. Nev'ka followed the female, traveling to another window and peered inside as she entered a bedroom. She climbed into bed, leaving a light on the stand next to her. She then opened a book and started to read.

Nev'ka watched a little while longer, but found his curiosity waning. He did not understand how she could sit there for so long reading a book in the silence of her room. The only movements she made were to turn a page and blink while her eyes darted across the pages.

Perhaps he could visit in the morning, before returning to the pod. He hoped for another interesting display of hunting. Perhaps he could maybe witness her method of hunting to see if he could learn something from it? He wasn't prone to look down on his prey like most of his kind did. He held a healthy amount of respect for their species, as they had given him many challenging hunts in the past and he liked to learn from each generation to understand his prey a little better over time.

Nev'ka turned away from the window, finally deciding to head back into the woods, when a sound from inside the room caught his attention. He had not even realized the window on the other side of the room had been left open and he could hear the soft sigh escape the female. Turning back to the window, Nev'ka cocked his head to the side and watched as the female had placed the book, page down on the nightstand. He half expected her to slide further down into her furs and turn the lights off, but she did not.

Instead the female shifted in her bed as if uncomfortable, before throwing the blankets off her heated form. Once exposed, he could see that her skin was flush and glistening with sweat. Nev'ka's gaze traveled over the female, studying her closely now. Her feet were planted against the mattress, her back resting against her pillow and her head bent forwards because of the bed frame. She shimmed down the bed some more, her body stretching out the length of it to get comfortable.

The female pushed back the dark tresses on her head from her face, then using that same hand, dragged it down the length of her body in a very sensual manner. She started at her neck, the tips of her fingers drawing symbols across her exposed flesh, before slowly dragging further down.

Nev'ka watched transfixed as she pulled off her top skins to expose her mammary glands to him. Her fingers pinched the bare nipple, hardening it into a peak, before kneading the flesh, causing a soft sigh to escape passed her fleshy lips. Tilting his head to the other side, Nev'ka trilled to himself. _What is the female doing now,_ he wondered.

The female repeated the motion with the other gland, before tracing her fingers down her belly to the hem of her bottom skins. A low moan escaped the female and she arched her back up off the mattress to tug her skins down and kicked them aside.

Another trill escaped him, finding the naked female form not all that flattering but intriguing none the less. She was much too fleshy, with large mammary glands and wide birthing hips. Her flesh was pale, not the bold colorings the females from his home had. Her tresses though were another matter. The dark strands spilled across her pillow as she shifted more on the bed and they fanned out beneath her in a thick wave. They were not the thick appendages his kind had but appeared soft and delicate to him. He wondered if they were as sensitive as his own tresses were.

The female drew his attention further down her body to the V of her thighs, exposing a small patch of dark fur there. The female's fingers had caressed and massaged their way down her body and as she did so, her legs parted for her. The right leg bent at the knee and suddenly it blocked his view of where her hands had traveled to.

He could see that her hands were moving but could not see what it was they were doing and where. _Strange ooman_, he mused, only to have his thoughts darken at the sound of her low throaty moan. She made not attempt at being quiet, with whatever she was doing. He found the sounds the female made stirred something low in his gut. A female Yautja never moaned. They hissed and scratched and roared if a male got to close to them, even with or without their consent. Females of his kind were not soft and pliable as the female laid on the bed before him was.

Nev'ka zoomed his vision in closer, studying the way the female parted her legs further, her left leg trying to stay propped up like her right was, but could find no purchase on the soft covers she lay on. He wanted to know what she was doing but the female would not move her right leg to allow him a clear view between her legs. Remembering the other window, Nev'ka reluctantly left his perch and traveled to the other side of the room. This window had been left wide open, letting a cool breeze to enter the room and it proved to be a much better angle for him to see into the room.

Nev'ka zoomed his vision in closer once again, now that he had a better view of the female from this window. He could see that her hands were still at the v between her thighs. He watched the female, and it was the smell, not the actions that informed him on what she was doing. The heady scent wafted to him through the open window, growing stronger with each wave and entered the vents of his mask. He felt his eyes widen as he realized the female was pleasuring herself. Something that was a taboo amongst his kind.

Female Yautja's never pleasured themselves. They mated only one time during the year and that was during the mating season and they always had plenty of males to pick from to keep them satisfied. Nev'ka recalled that oomans could mate at any time, not needing a time table to dictate when they could breed.

_But surely the female can pick from a collection of males_, he reasoned. _Instead of being left to pleasure herself_. It seemed rather off to him that a female even not pleasing to his eye, wouldn't attract males of her own species. She seemed like a fine specimen.

Nev'ka huffed out a breath of air, the scent of her arousal causing his member to harden and strain against his loin cloth in reaction to the scent. The pheromones of the female in heat, was affecting him in a strange manner and he was confused by his reaction to it.

A breathy moan escaped the female and she began to rock against her hand. Nev'ka could see now that the index finger of her right hand was flicking back forth over the hard nub at the apex of her sex. Each pass of her finger seemed to send a jolt through her body and her legs would quiver in response. The fingers of her left hand however had found the opening of her sex were sliding in and out, following the rhythm of her thrusting hips.

Nev'ka found that he had to brace a hand against the windowsill he stood outside of. From his vantage point he could see her sex glistening in the light of the room, the smell growing stronger with each passing moment and with each flick of her finger against that hardened nub. He tossed his head, the tresses behind him snapping at his shoulders but he hardly seemed to notice it. He had to brace his feet wide apart to accommodate the tightness in his loincloth now. His cock had swollen incredibly hard, the pain of it nearly taking his breath away. Between the smell of her arousal and her soft little moans, it was all he could do not claw his way into her room and mount her like he would a female Yautja.

Of its own violation, his other hand traveled south, the tip of his talon touching the swell of his cock and it jerked violently in response. He huffed again, his head tossing back and forth. Snorting he pawed at the window with his right hand before sinking his talons into the soft wood. His left hand was busy caressing his swollen cock, watching as the female increased her speed with her own fingers. Nev'ka wasn't even aware he was doing it, as he was completely engrossed in what she was doing, unable to tear his eyes away from the image. When the female flicked her finger across her swollen nub, he stroked his cock. When the female increased her speed, so did he. He jerked at the swollen flesh, harder and faster, listening to the words she pleaded to the empty room and complying with her commands.

He imagined taking the small female like he would a female Yautja. _But not as violently_, he amended. The fantasy came to him unbidden, nearly startling him with the vividness his mind was able to create it. Never had he fantasized about mating before, let alone with a prey species. But his body and mind were beyond his own control it seemed. With each stroke of his hand, his hips thrust against his hand, drawing him closer and closer to his desired release.

Nev'ka couldn't look away from the female and his eyes and ears became in tune with the sights and sounds she made as she pleasured herself. Only in his mind he saw her bent over the solid surface of her kitchen counter instead of lying on her back in her bed. It wasn't her hands that brought out mewling cries from her throat anymore. He had her bent over the kitchen counter, her clothes scattered about the floor as he mounted her from behind. He held her down by the neck, her face turned to the side as she stared at him from over her shoulder with her eyes dilated with arousal.

His swollen cock slid deep inside her sex, a low trilling growl escaping him as the female squirmed beneath him. Pulling his hips back, he painfully slid his cock out of her tight heat, only to snap his hips forward and slamming his cock back inside her. He could hear her cries as she scrambled for purchase on the counter, trying to grab anything to hold onto. He would thrust inside her, listening to the way she would mewl and cry, her back arching to take him even deeper. She would cry for him to thrust deeper, to thrust harder and thrust faster inside her.

Inside the room, the female arched her back off the mattress, a wordless scream tearing free from her throat as she suddenly came violently. Nev'ka felt his own burning heat rushing straight to his groin. A strangled roar escaped him as the sound of her scream sent him over the edge and he came hard inside his loin cloth.

The only indication that she heard him, was her head tilting down to peak out the open window. She stared straight at him with a hooded eyes and a rather satisfied smile quirked at the corner of her lips. The female rolled to her side then, her legs barely holding her up when she managed to roll herself out of bed. She staggered to the window, peering outside for a moment to search the darkness. With a tired yawn, she reached up and closed the window, making sure to lock it before heading back to bed.

Nev'ka stared through the close window, watching the female as she climbed back into her bed, pulling her thick furs over her shivering form. One hand reached out blindly and the only light in the room was snuffed out with one turn of her wrist.

Retreating away from the window, Nev'ka started for the tree line, his steps shaky and weak as he began the long trek back to his pod. He had gone to the small ooman planet to experience some moment of peace with nothing mounting on him other than to wait for the Youngblood's Chiva to end. Instead he had stumbled across an ooman's home purely by accident but the experience had not been at all displeasing. In fact he had found it rather satisfying, even if it was taboo.

Nev'ka would have to make sure to come back and visit again.

* * *

_**AN: So I wrote this one shot in like the span of two hours to see how well I could do with a smut scene between a human and a Yautja. I apologies for any errors as I do not have a beta reader. **_

_**Now considering I don't write much smut at all in my stories just a lot of teases and stuff, I would like some feedback on it. I am trying to expand my horizons in my writing skills and this idea came to me while working on The Hunt Continues. But I could not see it fitting into the story line at all. Then I thought poor Nev'ka he hardly got any limelight in the story and I decided hell with it, I will give him his own story (which only make me want to cry because I killed him off in The Hunt Continues :( I guess I am a glutton for punishment.)**_

_**Well I would like your feedback, how was my first smut scene did you loved/liked/hated it?**_

_**Inky Out**_


	2. Forbidden

_**Alternate Universe of The Hunt Series  
**__**Somewhere in Washington State  
**__****__**October 11th, 2004**_

___Warning: Sexual themes read at your own risk._

Going to the grocery store that day would be the day she could say had forever changed her life and Jill wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. She had needed to get out of the house and work off some of the nervous energy that had been building up since she had woken up that morning. She really couldn't explain it as she had anxiously puttered around her house trying to keep herself busy. Trying to keep her mind off things she didn't want to think about.

After finishing her laundry and cleaning house, Jill had found herself left with nothing else to do, other than to think. And thinking was bad. Really bad, because thinking led to wondering and wondering led to trying to understand how she had had the best orgasm of her short sex life last night. It made absolutely no sense. Sure getting herself off had always been fun and pleasurable.

_But last night-_

Jill caught herself biting her bottom lip as her mind wandered to the night's events once more. _Oh for crying out loud_, she muttered to herself. The last thing she needed to do was get all hot and bothered while grocery shopping at the local market.

What she really needed was to get laid.

_That's it_, she thought with a nod of her head. It had just been too long. Jill wasn't shy when it came to sex. She liked it a lot, plain and simple. She just couldn't stand the emotional entanglement that came with it more often than not. It was hard to find a good one night stand, especially in the small Podunk town she had been living in for the last three years.

It suddenly occurred to her, it had been about that long since she had enjoyed sex with someone other than her hands or the extended showerhead in her bathroom. Glowering at these thoughts, Jill added a couple items to her basket as she walked up and down the narrow aisles. Why did she move to such a remote town anyway, she puzzled to herself for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Oh yea- because people piss me off,_ she suddenly recalled as to the reason why. Her editor was always trying to get her to move back to the city though and he always made quite a compelling argument. But Jill liked the solitude that living in the woods gave her. She could find solace in the sounds of the wind rustling through the trees that lined the perimeter of her property, of the animals scurrying through the brush as they went about their lives. It was peaceful.

Jill sighed out loud as her eyes lingered over the different options of cereal she had to choose from. As peaceful as it was, it was hard to get laid when there were very few single men her own age. Ones that just wanted a quickie and not a long term relationship kind of deal were hard to come by. Something that was less than even friends with benefits because she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go that far in a relationship with someone yet.

"Hey Jill," the store clerk greeted her as she approached the checkout lane. "You're looking delicious as always today."

Blinking out of her troubled thoughts, Jill looked up at Ben, the young store clerk that greeted her every time she came by shopping. He was always insinuating what a good time they could have together and each time she would turn him down. Not because he was hard on the eyes but because he was anything but. Ben had that boyish good looks thanks to being only nineteen years old and still oh so ripe and prime. He had that sandy blonde hair and green eyes look, much like a younger Brad Pitt with some scruff growing on his chin.

"Hey Ben," she greeted while setting her things down on the counter for him to ring up for her. He even had Brad Pitt's body and was probably the best looking eye candy in town. "How's the store?"

"Slow, like usual- so Jill," he began, leaning against the counter and ignoring her basket of items. "I was wondering when I could come over and make you dinner sometime?"

Jill lifted her brow at how presumptuous he could be. Even with all the rejections she had blown his way it didn't even seem to faze him. It must be nice to have that kind of self-esteem. Usually she would laugh it off and tell him to go waste his sexual energy on someone his own age instead. Not that she was much older than him but being twenty-seven, she couldn't help but think about the age gap between them. And being in a small town, the last thing she wanted was to create a reputation as a cougar. Even if he was only eight years younger than herself.

But for once, Jill found herself hesitating. _Why the hell not? _She needed the sex and he was offering.

Jill was young and she was beautiful. She had pale skin with dark hair and eyes. She was voluptuous without being too heavy, just enough to give her full breasts and wide hips that men seemed to love. She had a bit of a young Catherine Zeta-Jones going for her.

Fluttering her eyelashes at the young clerk, Jill finally answered, "Sure how does tonight work for you?"

Ben's jaw dropped open as he had not been expecting her to give in after so many times of being turned down. He quickly got over his surprise as he straightened up. "That works for me, what time would you like to have me," he asked her. He was finally checking out her items and she paid for the meager things she hadn't really needed but had gotten them anyway.

"Well let's skip dinner and go straight for dessert," Jill said playfully as she collected her bags. "I'm free after eight."

The devilish grin that formed on his lips only made him seem even younger to her. "I'll be there," he said, watching her ass as she walked out of the store.

Once out in the cool morning air, Jill had to wonder what the hell had she been thinking agreeing for a one night stand with Ben who worked at the only grocery store in town. Groaning, she tossed her bags into the open window of her truck before climbing in after them. Being desperate did not give her the okay to sleep with a kid eight years younger than her and whose parents went to the same church she did.

Grimacing, Jill maneuvered her truck out of the grocery store parking lot and headed back out of town where her cottage was located in the backwoods that surrounded the small town. She was close enough to town that if anything were to happen, she could get there with no problem but far enough away that if she decided to have the best orgasm she had ever experienced with her windows wide open, no one would hear her. Well no one but the animals that lived in the woods with her that is.

Thinking about the animalistic growl that had gotten her toes curling as she orgasmed had her wondering if that could be considered bestiality. She tried not to think about the grunting and snarling that had sounded like it came from directly outside her window as she pleasured herself. She tried not to think about how the animalistic noises had her peaking before she anticipated.

Shaking her head, Jill tried once again not to think about it at all.

* * *

Nev'ka had returned to the ooman's home the following day to watch her again. Since leaving the night before, he had been unable to get her out of his mind, unable to stop the images of her spread out on her bed as she pleasured herself. The images haunted him during his restless sleep and had him seeking the female out as the dawn broke across the sky.

He had studied her from afar, watching as she busied herself with cleaning her home before leaving briefly in the large beast of a vehicle she drove to town in. When she returned, she seemed even more restless than she had been before she left.

Still he watched as the female unloaded the items she had gotten while in town, before heading out back to cut wood. Nev'ka trilled as he watched her work the axe on the large pile of wood that needed to be chopped into smaller pieces. She was relentless while she worked. Raising the axe, she would swing it down with one fell swoop and if not in one hit then in two, the log would split in half and fall to the side. She would replace the log with a new one and repeat the process. She worked for hours and created a decent pile of firewood. Perspiration had collected along her forehead, between her mammary glands and down her back from her strenuous workout.

Nev'ka was intrigued with the way her muscles bunched under the skins she wore. The way they contracted and released with each swing. The way she grunted with each contact with the wood when it didn't split on the first hit. He could feel his cock swelling, thinking of other ways the female made that tiny sound. Of other ways those muscles could contract.

_Pauk-de ooman,_ he growled beneath his breath. Even with her here before him he could think of nothing other than repeating what had happened last night.

As the sun began to set, the female stilled and her eyes darted to the sinking sun. She let out a shaky sigh as she set the axe down next to her pile of firewood before she headed to the front of her house. Nev'ka crept closer from his perch in a tree that sat on the perimeter of her home. He followed as the female went inside the house.

She made herself a quick meal, heating up leftovers from yesterday. Nev'ka didn't like the way the food smelled after being reheated. It wasn't as tantalizing as it had been the night before. After the female ate, she cleaned up her mess before heading to the bathroom.

There were no windows for him to look into while the female cleaned herself up, so he was stuck walking around her home, inspecting the inside from every angle. He wondered if she would try to pleasure herself again tonight and he had to wonder if he would be content to just watch if she did.

When the female left the bathroom she was wearing thinner skins then from before. She headed to her living room, sitting down and opening the book she had been reading the night before. Darkness fell around him, making it easier for him to blend in and he didn't need to worry about hiding if she looked out her window at him.

It was at that time he could hear the sound of crunching gravel of a second vehicle pulling up to the female's home. The female responded to the sound, getting up from her perch on the couch to head to the front of her home.

Nev'ka moved closer to the front of the house, peering around the corner to investigate. He watched a young male ooman climb out of his vehicle and approach the front porch. The male climbed the steps two at a time carrying a bag of items in his hands.

Nev'ka growled as the male knocked on the female's door. At his sides his hands tightened into fists. _What is that male doing here,_ Nev'ka wanted to know. He would ruin everything.

The female answered the door, greeting the male with a tight smile. She let the male into her home and led him to the kitchen where he set his bag down on the counter. Nev'ka crouched low as he moved across the front of the house to the front porch steps. He climbed them carefully, taking great care not to make any sound. He peered in through the large front windows, watching the two oomans talking.

He was rather annoyed to find that his plans for the evening had been ruined. The arrival of the ooman male had put a damper on his mood. Nev'ka was considering leaving the female's home and return to his pod for the night, when the female had suddenly backed the male up against the counter.

Nev'ka cocked his head to the side watching as the oomans grappled with one another as if fighting. He was about to break into the female's home and remove the male's skull and spine from his body, when the female made that familiar sound. Trilling, Nev'ka adjusted his visual spectrum to zoom in on the pair as they wrestled with one another. They had pressed their fleshy mouths together, biting and nipping, grappling and groaning. The male pushed the female against the counter, knocking the bag of items he had brought to the floor.

The female laughed and taking the bag and the male by the hand led him to the back of the house where her bedroom was.

Nev'ka snarled beneath his breath, his talons digging into the flesh of his hands. He approached the front door and let himself into her home. He was silent as he stalked into the kitchen. He could hear them in the back room, the springs in her bed groaning under their combined weight.

Nev'ka huffed, breathing in the familiar scent he had had smelled last night. It wasn't nearly as potent but still enough to cause a haze to blanket his control. The rustling in the back bedroom stopped suddenly and Nev'ka was on high alert as he listened to the silence of the female's home.

The creak of floorboard indicated to him that one of the oomans was approaching him. Stepping into the shadows off to the side of the kitchen, he watched as the male returned to the kitchen, completely unaware of the danger he was in. The male went to the fridge, rifling around inside until removing a dark bottle that read Hershey Syrup on the front of it.

Seeing his opportunity, Nev'ka stepped out of the shadows as the ooman male headed back to the bedroom. Extending his wrist blades, Nev'ka stalked after the male. At the sound of metal gliding against metal, the ooman turned to face the sound and Nev'ka pierced the male's sternum with the three long blades until they tore through the other side. The ooman male made a choked gurgling noise as blood filled his mouth. The male lost his grip on the chocolate syrup as it dropped to the floor at their feet. Nev'ka raised the ooman up off the ground, staring as the life drained from his body.

The ooman would make a pitiful trophy, he reasoned. There had been no challenge at all and he was most certainly not worthy of the female. Turning, he carried the ooman to the front of the house. Opening the front door, he flung the body out into the grass beyond the porch and slammed the door shut. He had forgotten for a moment to keep silent as he disposed of the body. He retracted his blades as he turned to face the main room once more.

"Ben," the female called from the bedroom, her voice sounding unsure.

Nev'ka waited, half expecting the female to come and investigate, but was surprised when she did not. Instead she called out again a little more shaky, "Ben?"

"Ben this is not funny," she said again her voice sounded angry but he could hear the tremor still there.

Curious, Nev'ka followed the smell that was entirely hers. It was sweet and tantalizing. There was only a hint of chemicals that was common when it came to oomans but it didn't overpower the natural smell of her musk. He huffed beneath his breath, his head shaking to clear his head of the haze it created.

He followed the scent to find the female laying on her bed once more. Only this time, her arms had been tied to the headboard on either side of her and her eyes had been covered by some kind of blindfold.

"Ben," she called. Her arms tugging on the ties around her wrists as she pulled forward.

The sight of her there had his cock twitching with interest and he could feel it swelling behind the cover of his loincloth. With her hands tied as they were, she would not be able to pleasure herself like she had the night before. This proved to be a troubling matter to him as he stared at her.

She strained against her bonds some more and he caught another whiff of her musk when her legs parted. She was in heat again and the scent was clouding his head the longer he stood there staring at her vulnerable form.

"Ben, are you going to just stand there," she asked him and the tremble in her voice was suddenly gone as she squirmed on the bed.

"H'ko," he growled. He most certainly was not.

* * *

Jill shivered at the sound of that growl. That hadn't sounded human at all. She squirmed on top of her mattress, wondering what Ben was playing at. She was starting to really regret agreeing to his odd choice of foreplay. He had wanted to tie her up and dribble chocolate all over her body and it had sounded fun at the time. Though once he had tied her hands to the headboard and then blindfolded her, she had started to second guess herself on that decision.

Then he had left her there to get the syrup and had taken so long to return. She had thought at first that he left her there, when she had heard the front door close. What a horrible experience that would have been. She had begun to fear that she would be stuck there tied to her bed until her Editor came looking for her. She wouldn't have had to worry about starvation since her Editor never went a day without getting in contact with her. He would have come hunting her down himself if she hadn't answered his email by the end of the day.

It just would have been humiliating if he had found her like this, she surmised. Even if he was old enough to be her dad and still looked good for his age, Jill would have been mortified. Roger would have just used it as another arguing point that she needed to move back to the city.

Jill shook her head free of her wild thoughts. Now was not the time to be worrying about her Editor. "What's wrong with your voice," Jill asked Ben. She didn't think a voice could sound that gravely. It was like he had gargled with nails before coming back to the bedroom. Let alone, what the hell did he just say to her? _Heeko? What the hell did that mean? Was this some weird role playing game perhaps? _It was possible that maybe, he could only get it up by tying women up and speaking in gibberish. She had seen some weird things in her time while living in the City. Right now though, this was ranging right up there with some of the weird crap she had done just to get laid.

Ben didn't answer her and if she couldn't hear him breathing, she would have thought he had left the room again. _He's just so quiet._ The floorboards didn't even seem to creek as he moved into the room.

What was he doing, just staring at her? _Fuck, what the hell kind of game is this?_

Jill nearly jumped out her skin at the feel of the rough fingers that ghosted over her left foot. She gasped out loud, her body stilling at the alien touch. It was like nothing she had felt before. The best way to describe it would have been like a pebbled surface. _Kind of like touching a big lizard._ In the fourth grade her teach had an iguana that had been rather large for its kind. It reminded her of something similar to that, only much much larger. The bumps were smooth but as the hand grew braver, she could feel each individual one as they rubbed the bottom of her foot.

Jill bit her bottom lip, her arms tugging relentlessly on her bindings. The thick fingers dug into the bottom of her bare foot, sharp nails ghosting on the high arch. She squirmed, trying to fight back a giggle as the touch tickled her.

Nev'ka huffed beneath his breath at the sound the female had made. He had found a sensitive spot on the bottom of her foot. Female Yautja's did not have sensitive spots. At least if they did they never let a male try and find said spots. Dragging the tip of his talon over the spot a second time, he watched the female squirm and struggled to pull her foot free of his hold. Nev'ka trilled at this. Her skin was so much softer than his. He had to be careful not to slice her open with his talons. How did a creature with such delicate hide, survive?

The fingers were moving further up her leg now, ghosting over her ankle tenderly before massaging the calf of her left leg. A moan slipped passed her clenched teeth, unable to keep it in as those nails worked over her tender skin. Her head fell back as those strong fingers massaged the one leg before repeating it with the other. She'd never been privy to a body massage before. Never had any of her sexual partners ever offered to even give her so much as a back massage. _This-this is something else, _she thought as she bit back a second moan.

She was making those noises again and Nev'ka knew he was doing something right. He wanted to ease her into this so as not to frighten her. With her hands tied up as they were he would have to be the one to pleasure her. But first he needed to understand what she liked. What caused her to gasp and shiver? What made her back arch up off the bed as she moaned? Unlike his past sexual experiences they both could take their time and enjoy this.

Jill shifted on top of her bed, her arms straining against her bonds and feeling grateful that they were soft around her wrists otherwise she would be feeling pretty chafed right about now. Her left leg was lifted and the sharp nails were back, caressing the underside of her calf. Her breath hitched as it followed the curve of her knee and stopped about halfway up her thigh.

"Fuck," she gasped. She tugged at her bonds again, wanting so much to grip something as her sex throbbed at just the gentle caress on her leg. Where the hell did he learn this kind of torture anyway?

The trill that came out at her curse had her blood freezing in her veins. _No way-_ she tried to argue with herself. It was back! Whatever it was, the thing she had heard least night was back. Jill tried to sit up on the bed, pulling her leg free. Doing this last night could be considered a fluke and she could chalk it up to being lost in a moment of pleasure. But then why did those sounds make her sex throb with want? But to do it again, now that was really questioning her sexuality.

Nev'ka growled when the female began to fight him. It brought out the more dominant side of him and the more gentler side that he had been showing her was pushed aside as she struggled. Grabbing her foot he tugged her back down on the bed. The female fought against the bonds as she struggled against his hold on her.

"What the hell!" Jill shouted and she kicked out her free leg at him.

Nev'ka grabbed the other foot before it could connect with his chest. He forced both of her legs to lay flat against the bed with him standing in between them.

"Be still," he growled a warning. It was taking all of his self-control to keep him from flipping her over and mounting her from behind to show her his dominance. He could scent her fear now, as her musk began to fade. And yet as afraid as she was of him, her temper kept her words sharp and she didn't dare buck under his control.

"Let go of me," she growled back at him, her lips set into a firm line. She couldn't see him, but he could feel her heated stare on him even through the blindfold. She grabbed at her bonds, trying to find a way to loosen them enough to get her hands free.

Before Jill could work up the steam to fight him, the hands were back on her legs, their touch gentle once more. She stilled, her body tensing as those hands teased the flesh on her legs, scraping nails against the sensitive flesh on the backs of her knees.

Jill bit back a moan, her teeth biting her bottom lip hard enough to nearly draw blood. She momentarily forgot her anger and how to breathe when one of those hands left her leg to tease her sex through her wet panties. Her head fell back, seeing stars before her eyes.

Nev'ka purred as the fear ebbed away and her musk came back stronger than before. The female parted her legs, allowing him more access to the area he teased with his fingers. He had never done this before with a female and he liked how she willingly opened herself to him. Pulling his hand away, Nev'ka reached up behind his mask and released the hoses. With a hiss, his mask was pulled away from his face and he set it aside on the surface of her dresser.

He returned to the female, climbing up onto the end of her bed. The springs creaked and he could feel the bed dip under his heavy body. Settling on his knees between her legs, Nev'ka breathed in her heated scent. _Pauk_- he growled. It was stronger than it had been last night. Now with his mask off, he could breathe in the scent without the filters dampening it. His cock swelled against the strain of his loin cloth, with his need for physical release. He palmed the bulge, wanting more than anything to mount the female and pauk her hard and fast.

Jill shivered at that growl. _Fuck, this was wrong_. So very very wrong and yet her body was already quivering and begging for more. She wanted him to touch her again, wanted his hands on her bare flesh but more than that she wanted to hear that growl, ferocious and feral. _Fuck what the hell is wrong with me,_ she wanted to scream but all she could manage was a sharp gasp as those hands tore her panties from her legs, leaving her completely naked and bare from the waist down.

She was panting now, her chest rising and falling with each thunderous beat of her heart. The growl and clicking noise was so close she could almost believe it was in the room with her. But she had left the window open again to keep her room cool. It had to be right outside her house, somewhere in the backyard. There was no way it was in the room with her, right?

Nev'ka leaned forward resting on his elbows over the female and his face close to her parted legs. The scent was tantalizing. Like a drug it drew him in and like a full bottle of c'nlip he felt drunk from the scent alone. _Did it taste as good as it smelled_, he wondered.

The female shuttered with her body squirming as his face drew between her legs. His upper mandibles scraped over the inner side of her thigh and her scent increased tenfold. _So sensitive. So easily pleasured._ He purred with this knowledge. That was also something that differed from the females of his kind.

The first touch of his tongue against her sex had Jill stiffening. _That is a tongue, right_, she wondered a little worriedly. Her arms pulled taut on the bonds and she drew in a ragged breath of air. The tongue was long and thick as it dragged across her sex, tasting the fluid that coated the lips when he had been massaging her legs.

"Fuck," she moaned out loud, her arms jerking against the ties around her wrists. She wanted more than anything to fist her hands in his hair and hold on tight as his tongue tasted her.

Nev'ka teased the female with his tongue, sliding the appendage across her opening and up over the sensitive nub she had rubbed last night to stimulate herself. Beneath him, she shivered and her body tensed. She was so vocal and responsive to his touches. Licking over the nub again he was rewarded with a growled curse of her own.

_So sensitive indeed._ The taste of her fluid was thick and unique. Not sweet but not sour either, but perhaps something in between. Delving deeper into her opening, he pressed his tongue inside her to get a better taste. The female was panting now, her body flushed from her chest to the apple of her cheeks. He slid his tongue deep, tasting her from the inside out before withdrawing his tongue. As the muscle moved inside her, the female moaned, her body shuddering at the feel of him.

"Oh god," Jill whimpered. "Please, please don't stop." She had never begged before in her life, but she knew she would die if he stopped now. The bow was taut and she could feel her release so damn close and yet it was so far away still. When his tongue slid out of her, she could have screamed her frustration, but before she could voice her distress the tongue was back licking at her sensitive nub, much like a kitten would lap up milk.

The pleasure that slammed into her was staggering and she felt the air knocked from her lungs.

"Oh Jesus, oh- oh my god," she started squirming, trying to struggle against him as the pleasure turned almost painful as he lapped at the nub relentlessly. It was like he decided he liked the taste and just couldn't get enough of it.

Jill threw her head back, her skull cracking against the headboard of her bed but she hardly noticed the impact let alone the pain. He had grabbed her legs again in order to keep her still, with her thighs spread apart as he switched directions and stabbed his tongue straight into her core. She would have screamed had she the ability to breathe. But she had forgotten how. All she could do was feel everything he was doing to her, and whimper and squirm within his tight grasp.

The pebbled texture of his flesh bit into the sensitive skin of her thighs, the sharp nails almost digging in as he kept her restrained. His breath was hot as he breathed across her sex, which was a harsh contrast against the chilled air of her room. His tongue was thick and rough as he delved it deeper and deeper into her, only to draw it back out and slam back into her over and over. The slight scraping of what he wore over his face against her inner thighs was a soft caress compared to the almost brutal assault he was doing with his tongue.

Jill struggled against his hold, shying away from his tongue that had returned to lapping at the fluid that leaked from her and rubbing repeatedly over her clit. The building pleasure peaked and her back arched up off the bed as a strangled scream tore itself from her throat. Her vision went white as the powerful orgasm slammed into her like a freight train.

She sagged back down on the bed, her chest rising and falling with her shuddered breaths. Her skin was hot and sweaty and her muscles tingled all over from her release. Before she could savor the climax however, from between her legs came a ferocious growl. Jill stiffened at the sound. That had most definitely come from inside her bedroom. If anything it had come from the man between her legs. _Th-that's not Ben._ She wasn't sure when she had stopped believing it was him, perhaps from the beginning, but she was positive it wasn't him now. That sound was not even human.

Jill gasped, her body going rigid as the tongue that had gone lazy while it lapped up her juices, started stroking her clit back into a hardened nub.

"F-fuck," she choked out, not ready. Her body felt overly charged and sensitive. Every touch maximized leaving her body trembling in response.

"More," Nev'ka growled as he lapped at the female's sex unable to get enough of her taste. It was like the sweetest fruit, intoxicating like a bottle of c'nlip."

"N-no," Jill whimpered as he slid his tongue deep inside her sliding it in and out, making her feel full as he started to build up the pleasure for a second round. She didn't think she could handle it. Not so soon. Her body was still humming from the last one.

Soon he had her squirming on the bed, fighting the bonds but she couldn't escape him. His tongue was relentless as it rubbed across the sensitive nub. The pleasure built and built, until it tore through her a second time. Her climax just as intense as the first. Before she could catch her breath, he was back at it again, sliding that devious tongue over her opening.

"No- no more," she choked out, her head shaking left and right in denial.

"Sei-I more," he snarled against her sex, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

Her body was a quivering mess, her skin trembling as he built the pleasure up from the steady hum of her climax till she was crying out a third time. Still he gave her no reprieve, gave her littler opportunity to catch her breath.

"Please stop," she pleaded weakly with him. But the plea was only halfhearted, as the low burn in her gut built to an inferno. It had been too long since she had a decent sexual partner. Never had one brought her sexual release so many times in such a short amount of time. Her body hummed with need as the pleasure grew. He was relentless, unyielding. His arms gripped her legs in a punishing grip, holding them in place on either side of his head. His face buried against her sex with his tongue thrusting fast and hard inside her.

To her dismay, her body had a mind of its own. Instead of fighting him, her legs parted further, stretching to their limits to give him better access.

Nev'ka purred as the female gave in, relinquishing her control to him finally. She had submitted to him completely and his chest rumbled with the intensity of his purr. She had fought him the first three rounds and now she opened herself to him, no longer fighting his hold to keep her there.

"Please," she begged him. "Please untie me. Let me touch you."

Nev'ka hesitated for a moment, his head lifting from between her legs. She was panting, her skin flush as she struggled to look at him through the blindfold. He eyed the bonds that tied her to the bed, there were marks already appearing around her wrists from the restraints. "You take blindfold off, I leave," he growled the threat.

Jill nodded her head to his request and was relieved and perhaps bit startled at how easily the bonds came undone. She dropped her sore arms from over her head, rubbing at the marks that she was sure there.

Nev'ka watched her a moment longer, making sure she didn't try to remove the cover over her eyes. Seeing that she wasn't going to, he moved back between her legs. His upper mandible scrapped across her inner thigh and the muscle there jumped at the contact. She was very sensitive to his touch now. Her skin twitched as he breathed across her flesh, her body trembling from the multiple orgasms. He could make her cum at least a few times more he was sure before he would seek his own release.

Sliding his tongue across her opening leisurely, he listed to the tiny gasp she drew in. He shifted his hold on her legs and he propped them up over his shoulders. Her feet flexed across his back, her toes curling around the netting of his suit. Pressing the tip of his tongue into her opening, he listened to her whimper at the pressure. He slid it in slowly and deeply, filling her completely. She was so tight around his tongue; he knew she would not be able to handle the thickness of his cock, as least not yet. He would have to prepare her for that.

Withdrawing his tongue, he relished in the sound of the strangled whimpered moan that came from the back of her throat.

"Please, please," she begged. Her hands were fisting around the bed sheets. "Faster- please faster."

Nev'ka huffed as he slid his tongue out till only the tip filled the opening. He made sure to go even slower as he slipped it back inside her. The frustrated scream that escaped her had him huffing out a laugh as he continued to torture her.

Jill snarled in response at he laughed at her frustration. After behind fucked as hard and fast the first three times, this slow torture he was doing to her was aggravating. She wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her hard and fast again and she wanted to dig her nails into his back as he did so.

As he withdrew the tongue from her sex a third time, Jill strained with one reaching hand to grab him so that she could drag him up her body. She wanted to force him to take her now. This slow shit needed to stop now, before it killed her.

Finding what she was looking for with her blind reach, she wrapped her fingered around what she presumed to be his hair. The thick appendage she grabbed and yanked at, didn't quite have the effect she was hoping for, but had him reacting in an entirely different matter. And not in a bad way either.

Nev'ka snarled as the female grabbed him by his tresses. He slammed his tongue deep into her sex as her sudden brazen move startled him. His grip tightened into a bruising grip as the female's tugged harder at the appendage trying to pull him up her body. His cock twitched and swelled into a painful bulge as he huffed.

"Fuck," she cursed, her hips thrusting, trying to take him even deeper inside her. "Please just- Jesus do something."

A strangled noise escaped Nev'ka as her grip didn't slacken on his tresses. It was distracting, with the overbearing pleasure that flowed straight to his cock. He withdrew his tongue and slid it over the sensitive nub to test her reaction. In response she gripped the tress and a wave of pleasure crashed through him again.

_Pauk-de_, he growled. He licked at the nub against and was rewarded with another squeeze. His cock was swollen and leaking now, the pleasure that rippled through his body creating little spasms that had his hide twitching. He licked and teased her clit and the female huffed and whimpered with each slide of his tongue. Her hand flexed around the tress in her grip and it was taking every sense of control he had not to cum right there. His hips bucked and twitched, rocking with the motion as she female ground herself against his face.

"Oh- oh god," Jill gasped, the pleasure building like molten lava brimming to the top of a volcano. She could feel her orgasm just on the brink, feel the heat ready to consume her entirely. "D-don't stop- please don't stop."

Nev'ka growled, he could feel his release right there. With each tightened grip from the female, the pleasure that coursed through his veins burned higher and higher.

"Harder, fuck me harder," Jill panted and was rewarded with his tongue rubbing harder and faster across her clit and she felt her orgasm spike. Her vision turned white and she cried out.

A strangled snarl escaped him as the female clenched his tress in a bruising grip and his orgasm tore through his body something fierce. Instinctively he sunk his teeth into the female's thigh, tasting her blood as his orgasm swelled within his cock and he spilled his release into his loincloth. There was a moment of silence with the only noise that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

With his strength returning, Nev'ka pulled back long enough to lap up the mixture of the female's fluid and blood that coated his mouth and mandibles. He looked down at her form that still shuddered from the throes of her climax. _Beautiful_. At that moment, she was beautiful to him. It did not matter what she was, that her hair was flat and not sensitive like his or that her skin was smooth and fragile. It didn't matter the flatness of her face, or how small her form was compared to a female of his kind. Never had he been able to watch a female orgasm before. He had never been able to watch the way heat crawled along a female's flesh as her climax approached, or the way her face transformed as that climax peaked. And now afterward, she lay submissive beneath him, not fighting him off of her and taking off to seek another mate. He like the knowledge that he was able to bring her release multiple times and she was receptive to each and every one of them.

Climbing up off the bed, Nev'ka watched the female as she drifted off the sleep, her breathing evening out to a steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked well sated in the aftermath of their mating. The feel of his cum cooling and sticking to his loincloth, reminded him of the mess he had made of himself yet again. If he kept this up, he would run out of loincloths to wear before it was time to head back to the ship.

Turning from the female, Nev'ka headed through the house, reaching the main room. He was appalled to realize that his legs quivered under the strain to hold himself up. He would like nothing more than to lie down and sleep but he couldn't do that here. He would have to return to the pod for the night and get some rest.

Reaching the front door, Nev'ka pulled it open and peered out into the darkness. He spotted the young male's body where he had tossed it earlier. He would have to dispose of the body, his mind already formulating a plan on what to do with it. Crossing the yard, he grabbed the male by its leg and proceeded to drag it with him to his pod.

It wasn't until he had reached his destination, that he recalled leaving his mask behind in the female's home.

"Pauk," he snarled.

It was too late to retrieve it now. He would have to just go back to the females and get his mask in the morning. Growling beneath his breath, Nev'ka went to work on skinning and cleaning the ooman male.

* * *

An: Hehe Sooooo was that as good for you as it was for me *fans self* Whoo is it hot in here or what?

Pauk- Kind of like Fuck

Pauk-de - Fucking

Ooman- human

H'ko- No

Se-I - Yes

C'nlip- Intoxicating Beverage

^^ well that was the second installment for Taboo. Just cause I got so many positive feedback from the first installment. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/favored/followed this story. You're feedback on this story just brings a highlight to my day. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about our little pervy Nev'ka here.

Did you loved/liked/hated it?

Inky Out


End file.
